fortressofglassfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
Here at Fortress of Glass, we welcome original mage characters offer a number of mage canons. This page gives the details of the abilities and spells available to mages on the site, as well as details of the mage specilizations. General Character Information As a mage's abilites are actually expressions of their training and skill, a characters knowledge and skill will be determined by their age, natural ability and experiences. These parameters are discussed in detail in the Site Rules. Due to the fact that it is difficult to name and categorise everything a mage may be able to do, we use a free-form approach. We do not stipulate the need for spell names when using a spell, and encourage and accept lateral thinking with regards to what each spell can and cannot do, and what each spell school encompases. As long as what you have in mind generally fits within the capabilites of a particular school of magic, then that is fine. You so need to depict your actions properly, however, and make it clear what exactly is being done. In some cases, it may be easier to simply use spell names. A list of established in-game spells can be found here. Schools of Magic Elemental When the general population think of magic, this is the school of magic they immediately think of. With elemental magic, the mage commands the power and majesty of the basic elements - fire, ice, and water. Within this school lies the most potential for mass destruction and area of effect abilities, while still allowing some flexibilty and variety within the individual elements. Possible spellls include: Fireball, Winter's Grasp, Cone of Cold, Water Whip, Inferno. Please be aware that there are no established water spells in the games. Primal Similar in nature to elemental magic, the primal school of magic is concerned with manioulating the most basic and widely available of the elements - earth and air. A primal mage finds themselves in control of rock and stone, wind and lightning. Possible spells include: Chain Lightning, Stone Fist, Tempest, Petrify, Air Bullet. Please be aware that there are no established air spells in the games. Spirit Spirit magic shakes foes to the core, damaging their very essence and soul. Able to partially bypass enemy resistances, spirit magic offers a mage the best way of countering and combating enemy magic. The school of mystery and the invisible enrergies around us, studies of spirit magic are often misunderstood by the general populace, and shunned by other mages wary of the effects on their own casting. Possible spells include: Spirit Bolt, Walking Bomb, Mana Cleanse, Death Syphon Creation The School of Creation, sometimes called the School of Nature manipulates natural forces, transforming what already exists and bringing new things into being. More than any other school, creation requires considerable finesse and focus, and so is not often mastered. Those mages who are adept in this school are among the most respected and accepted of their kind, able to heal wounds, strengthen companions and ward away oncoming foes. Possbile spells include: Heal, Haste, Summon Wisp, Glyphs, Stinging Swarm Arcane Arcane magic demands a deep connection to the Fade, drawing from the dream realms deepest wells. With arcane magic, a mage can protect their allies and crush their foes, offering a balance between the offensive and defensive. Possible spells include: Mind Blast, Barrier, Crushing Prison, Arcane Shield, Arcane Bolt Entropy Also known as the School of Negation, entropy magic manipulates the forces of decay, erosion and destruction to create anew. Delving into the chaotic nature of the Fade, the mage is able to twist the fabric of chance and probability, or fill their enemies minds with horrfying visions and compulsions. Possible spells include: Hexes, Sleep, Horror, Entropic Cloud, Paralysis, Death Magic Mage Specilizations Force Mage All mages manipulate energy, but a Force Mage revels in it. They focus only on the raw application of magic in its savage glory; bending the laws of gravity to pull, push, crush, toss and destroy their foes. In mastery of their chosen path, Force Mages become near impervious to similar attacks, being extremely difficult to knock down. Unsubtle and brutal, a Force Mage is a dangerous presence on a battlefield. Restrictions: None Possible spells include: Fist of the Maker, Telekinetic Burst, Pull of the Abyss, Gravitic Ring Spirit Healer A spirirt healer focuses on restoration, not destruction. Calling upon the benevolent spirits of the Fade for aid, spirit healers channel the positive enrgies these spirits bring into an unrivalled ability to heal and restore. Invaluable companions on the battlefield, these are the mages most likely to be accepted by the people, and the most likely to be accused by the Templars of being blood mages. Restrictions: May not be combined with Blood Magic due to their opposing natures. Possible spells include: Healing Aura, Group Heal, Lifeward, Revival. Revival has been changed to suit the nature of the site. It may only revive a person who has recently died, and in doing so the spirit healer must sacrifice their own life in the process. Battlemage Battlemages prefer to wade into the fray alongside their balde wielding companions. Primarily utilising spells in a small area around themselves, they tend to focus on one elements in particular in order to maximise their damage output. Restrictions: None Possible Spells include: Draining Aura, Hand of Winter, Stoic, Elemental Chaos. The Hand of Winter ability may be changed to reflect whichever elementsyour mage specilizes in - for isntance, Hand of Flame, or Hand of Rock. Shapeshifter Rumours speak of barbarian clans that hold the secrets of transforming the body into the forms of animals. The Circle of Magi reject such tales, but this rare art manages to sruvive in the more remote, darker corners of Thedas. Mastery of their bodies affords shapeshifters some extra protection even in their human form, making them durable opponents and staunch allies. Restrictions: May not be taken by a Circle Mage without staff approval. As a shapeshifter, the mage will gain access to three forms of the player choice. A degree of common sense is required here - for instance, the form must be living and may not be another 'intelligent' form such as elves, humans, dwarves or Kossith. Some forms, such as dragons and other creatures of such power, are highly restricted and require staff approval, while others - such as High Dragons - are completely forbidden. Master Shapeshifter will still improve and enhance the forms, strenghtening existing abilities and granting new ones. Arcane Warrior Among the ancient elves , there were mages who trained their magical powers to augment their martial and physical prowess. They channeled magical power through their bodies and weapons, becoming terrors on the battlefield. Most consider these skills lost with the fall of Arlathan, but they still linger in the lost and forgotten corners of the world. This specilization is required for mages to wield any melee weapon more significant than a dagger. The only exception to this rule is Kossith Saarebas, due to their natural bulk and strength. Restrictions: Cannot be taken by a Circle Mage without staff approval. The character background should reflect how the mage came to learn this forgotten discipline. Possible spells include: Combat Magic, Aura of Might, Shimmering Shield, Fade Shroud Keeper Every Dalish clan is led by a Keeper - a wise mentor who leads and protectors their charges while ensuring the survival of ancient elven customs and lore. It is exceptionally uncommon for these reclusive Dalish mages to teach their ancient eays and traditions to outsiders, and even among the Keepers there tends to be variation in each individual's use of their talents. This specilization emphasizes a deep connection to the world and nature, focusing on control of the roots beneath the earth and the manipulation of the fauna above. Restrictions: Can only be taken by Dalish mages without staff approval. This extends to Dalish mages who have been found and taken to a Circle. It is expected that all Dalish Keepers do have and use this specilization. Blood Magic Every mage can feel the dark lure of blood magic. These dark rights tap into the power of life found within blood to power the spells of the caster. Feared not only for the incredible power of their spells but also their ability to control other people's minds, the maleficars who study blood magic are constantly chased and hunted by the Templars of the Chantry. Restrictions: Cannot be combined with Spirirt Healer due to their opposing natures. This is generally a restricted class and always requires staff approval due to its inherent power. Possible spells include: Grave Robber, Sacrifice, Hemorrhage, Blood Slave, Blood Wound. Blood mages are always assumed to have Blood Magic active whether they are currently using it or not. It should be made clear in writing when the mage resorts to using blood magic to power their spells, for instance "Jack turned to his blood magic, using his lifeforce to power his spells". Custom Specilizations In accordance with our free approach and policy, we allow the creation and use of player-created specilizations for mages, subject to staff approval. Our rules regarding custom content can be found here. Our current custom mage specilizations include: *Vigilant Mage *Seer *Thaumaturge Redirect Main Page Registration Details Site Backstory Playable Races Classes Category:Mage